piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Piston Cup Wiki
Piston Cup Wiki The Piston Cup Series is an event from since 1940. Link to World Grand Prix wiki here http://world-grand-prix.wikia.com Rules * No Vandalism ** Pages you create that are not races or racers are automatically your property unless you say it's ok to edit see this rule. Deaths 1990's * February 1990. James the jet dies at 64 just minutes after the Nightdona celebrations. Eugene is still living at 93 and John died in 2009 at the age of 88. * March 17th 1990. John Retoline found dead in prison at 47. Cause unknown. * October 2nd 1996. Infamous racer Tommy Gearson dies at 59 from a heart attack at his house. * February 2nd 1999. Robert Arrington, Calladega Speedway flag raiser dead at 76 leaving only two living (McDonald and Rader) * April 1st 1999, Lyndon Carter. Original Owner of Nightdona from 1940 to 1991 and one who changed the speedway forever dies at 89. 2000's * February 18th 2001. Dale Earnhardt Sr dies in Nightdona 500 crash at 49. * July 30th 2002. Mary Alternators, the lady who nearly stopped the 1994 Las Vegas 400 due to heat causing issues for her husband and grandson dies at 78. * August 8th 2005. Kassidy Curber dies from cancer at 5. * April 23rd 2006. Todd Marcus's dad David has died for unknown reasons at the age of 64. Unfortunately it took place on the day of the 2006 BnL 500. Todd had cried after Kori quietly announced his death to him and said he cant attend the 2006 Vitoline 350 due to his death. Todd's wife Laura comforted him. 2010's * August 5th 2012. Barbara Gearson. The older sister of Ernie died peacefully at her home in Ohio at the age of 67. * May 2nd 2013. The last surviving car of the famous photograph "Raising The Flag on Calladega Speedway" Phillip "Sonny" Rader died at the age of 95 after a short illness. He raised a giant flag with 5 other fans/cars(all who were in military) in the center of the speedway before the 1948 Calladega 500 to prove that the Piston Cup will survive no matter if its in peace or in war. * June 10th 2013. John Blamer, dad of Johnny Blamer has died at the age of 74 from a heart attack. Johnny cried so much that day until his tear ducts could not form any more tears(it took three days for them to recover unfortunately on his funeral day when he cried so much again). John is best known for supporting Johnny even through his hundreds of crashes. * July 16th 2015. William Leonard Smith. Former CEO of Tow Cap who helped bring the company into the Piston Cup and served as their CEO for 42 years died at a hospital in California at the age of 87. * November 18th 2015. Percy Barbel, original racer of Mood Springs and one of the last remaining racers to have seen the Hudson Hornet win his Piston Cups died after suffering from a rare terminal cancer at the age of 85. * November 12th 2016. 1986 CARCA rookie sensation Les Everfuel died peacefully at a hospital in Chicago at the age of 62. * August 1st 2017. Jim Herron's widow Grace, considered the "Original First Lady" of the Piston Cup. dies peacefully at the age of 93 4 days before she turns 94. * December 23rd 2017. "Bumper Car" Gerry Jones is dead in prison(he attemped escape six times and once escaped at the age of 64 and killed a witness who knew his identity, he was caught again and put in jail forever) * April 20th, 2018. Longtime legend of the South Slide Powers has died due to a heart attack at the age of 89. * July 11th, 2018. Famous 80's racer Thomas Tanrev has died due to cancer at the age of 71. * October 2nd, 2018. Ryan Shield's aunt Mary Shields passed away from cancer at the age of 76, he says that "Bill is obviously heartbroken about his wife passing,but he knew it was coming as she was sick with cancer" * November 3rd, 2018. Mari Hulman George, owner of Indianpolis Motor Speedway and the Brickyard 400, and one to witness Ralph Carlow's near death from close up dies at 83. * November 5th, 2018. Paul Johnson. Dick Miller's crew chief dies at the age of 88. * November 12th, 2018. David Carson legendary racer dead at 83. David won 4 CARCA championships, the second most ever with only Cale Carborough better then him. * November 30th, 2018. Former president of the UCSA(United Car States of America) George H.W Brush(his name in the Cars world) dies at 94. He had tribute for Tom Landis and Don Chapcar after the 1988 season of the Piston Cup. Brush was not a Piston Cup fan unlike Bill Clinton. * January 6th, 2019. Barbara Speedland, Cole's mom dies at 93 from long illness. * February 6th, 2019. Elizabeth Cleanair, wife of James is dead at 53 from cancer. * February 9th, 2019. A day before the Nightdona 500 legendary Tuxedo Plumbing team owner from 1976 until 1990 Stanley Jones dies at the age of 78. H.J's updates August 2 2018 (NOTE: THE RACE WAS DELAYED FROM SUNDAY TO THURSDAY DUE TO, OF COURSE, RAIN). H.J Hollis crashes, it is critical. August 5 2018. H.J remains critical and is in a coma. August 9 2018. H.J remains critical,no change in condition. August 11 2018. H.J still in coma but it thought to have slightly improved. August 12 2018. Jack Smith becomes the N20 Cola racer for the Pinkie and Spike 400 at Los Angeles Speedway. August 13 2018. H.J improves more but things seem hopeless for his career. August 14 2018. A statement by his brother Joe says that "Henry (H.J's name) has woken up from coma and can speak but he does not remember most things and does not recognize most people and the area between the right rear wheel to the rear end is paralyzed(the rear left wheel spared). The chances of him returning to racing are 1 in a billion now but we should still hope for a miracle" August 15 2018. Jack Smith confirmed to be full time replacement racer for N20 Cola. September 11 2018. H.J Hollis still in hospital but chatting with family members,other patients and seniors according to family/ H.J will be privately released home on September 23. October 14 2018. H.J and Joe give first interview. H.J recognizes family members but not anything else much. It is also revealed he still needs caretakers at his house. October 30 2018. According to Joe, H.J is is now able to remember his past except for the recent 6 months meaning he remembers his 2016 and 2017 racing moments. H.J is determined to start racing and is undergoing heavy physical therapy and exercises in order to try to make a comeback. January 26th 2019. H.J Hollis no longer paralyzed! racing return imminent! Doc Hudson __NOEDITSECTION__ Doc Hudson was born in 1930 and died in 2009, due to a heart attack. He won the Piston Cup in 1951, 1952, and 1953. He crashed in the 1954 Fireball Beach Championship race because he had lost control. The accident was caused by Sammy where he sideswipes him and he crashes and hits Racer 57, loses control, rolls over, somersaulted, and landed on wheels. Then he was hospitalized. Sammy crosses the finish line and wins the Piston Cup, as fans cried. In 1970, he went to a town called Radiator Springs and became doctor in 1971 and judge in 1972. 2003-2007 Piston Cup Australia Racers Racer 7.png|Fred Miller Racer 12 (2).png|Percy Diamond Racer 12.png|Gordon Rocks Racer 13.png|Brian Brooks Racer 19.png|Ricky Axel Racer 57.png|Joel McQueen Racer 62.png|Kenneth Crossbar Racer 65.png|Tyler Loudrev Racer 65 (oreo).png|Donald Mingo Racer 70.png|Judd Shiftright Racer 79.png|Jimmy Tyson Racer 85.png|Rudy Hydrual Racer 86.png|Buzz Spitball Racer 96.png|Willbur Gearshift Racer 99.png|Thomas Oswald Category:Browse